Curiousity
by TheBiggestNobodyAtTheMall
Summary: "What were they doing!" Allen exclaimed "Was he trying to eat her or something? And what's with the heat in her stomach?" Allen Walker was currently reading a book, then came across something he didn't really understand. "They're not eating each other! They're kissing." Oneshot, Lime. AlLena


**Curiosity**

**By- TheBiggestNobodyAtTheMall**

Allen was currently reading a book in the library, along with Lenalee. He has been reading the book for 2 weeks straight, of course, when he wasn't busy.

_"Laura locked her arms behind William's neck and pushed herself up to meet him, her mouth clamped over his in a desperate fight against dominance, and she breathed hard through her nose, the heat coiling in her stomach-" _

"What were they doing?!" Allen exclaimed "Was he trying to eat her or something? And what's with the heat in her stomach?"

Lenalee waved her hands in defense. "Hahaha, I'll tell you someday Allen!"

"Lenalee, please tell me! I won't understand the story unless you tell me!" he pouted at her and gave her the "look." It was the look she couldn't resist.

"Ah well, Uh, I mean, you see-" Lenalee didn't know how to explain it. She was debating whether or not she should tell him. Lenalee gulped and decided to give it a shot.

"Well, when two people – a man and a woman in this case," And why were the names so corny? "Uh, when they're in love… you know what that is right?" Allen nodded his head. "They harbor strong feelings for each other. Like, they're very, very good friends. Ah, no, not that. Wait." She readjusted as he gave her a curious glance when she said the word friends and she had to correct herself before something went wrong.

"There are a few stages when you meet someone. You get acquainted at first. Then you befriend each other. Eventually you might fall in love and marry."

Allen nodded understandingly; he heard about that concept and understood it well. Phew. "And, when they're in love, they want to show their feelings to each other. Like when I give you a hug to acknowledge our friendship, right?" Allen nodded again, doubtful this time.

"I don't see what this has to do with the cannibalism."

"They're not eating each other! They're kissing." Allen's eyebrows shot down.

"No they're not! They're not biting each other's cheeks!" Lenalee failed to keep in a nervous chuckle which went unnoticed by Allen as he kept waiting for further explanation

"What you mean is a friendly kiss on the cheek. They're… you could say they're exchanging… saliva?"

It was almost comical to see his face change.

"Eh?! That's disgusting!" he screeched, a more than unhappy look on his face.

But he was right, that way she said it, it really sounded disgusting. "People think it's rather nice though." Lenalee thought aloud and Allen looked at him with a wrinkled forehead, trying to believe that.

"Oh well, it's not for all people I guess."

Allen didn't listen and instead thought aloud as well. "Nice? How can people's saliva taste nice? Ew, just imagine having clown's in your mouth. You'd die from sugar rush. Don't let me get started on Kanda! And it probably doesn't even taste like Mitarashi Dango! Yuck. I can believe why people get a heat in your stomach. I would too with something foreign is forced into my mouth."

Lenalee sweat dropped at his eloquence and kept silent, slightly curious to his rambles. They proved amusing most of the times. Needless to say, he was so cute.

"I want to try it out." Allen finished, and even though what she said was the complete opposite of his earlier ranting, he looked pretty determined. Lenalee gulped. Did she have to respond to that?

"The man always starts." claimed Lenalee and Allen felt his brains shut down at that.

"Eh, how?" he thought to himself.

He went through the book like she had memorized it and stopped at a page._ "Do it like this."_ He thought and shrugged and pointed to the page. Lenalee feared to see what was in, and peeked, hoping it was the kiss on the hand greeting most of those novels had.

"Aha." Allen said intelligently.

"…?"

He leaned in and Lenalee followed his every move to the point it became uncomfortable. Allen readjusted in his chair.

"You're supposed to close your eyes and stand." Allen suddenly exclaimed, jumping up and shutting his own very tightly and Lenalee snickered at his action, loosening up a little. She sighed; let's just get this over with.

He stood up as well, and slowly, he leaned in until his lips connected with hers and he felt her tense up a little, waiting for him to do anything else. With one hand he touched her cheek and moved his lips around hers, trying to coax her with him. Hesitantly, she finally felt him move back a little and she almost felt relieved that the most awkward moment was over already. She made a funny noise that sounded awfully much like a snort when he licked her lips like the novel had ordered him to do, but just as the book said, Lenalee opened her mouth and breathed out through her nose funnily when he touched her tongue with his.

She couldn't help but blame curiosity and moved her tongue around with his, almost like a twisted dance, and eventually he noticed he was mimicking him, making it a lot easier.

He parted with her with pulling away slightly and blushed brightly at her half-lidded eyes and dazed face.

"You don't taste nasty." Allen claimed in a soft voice and Lenalee raised one eyebrow, a grin spreading on her face.

Lenalee stood on her toes and pressed her mouth against his again, successfully making him stagger backwards one step and he wondered if he should push her away or just let her do what she wants. Now the first thing seemed like a very rude thing to do. Right? Lenalee succeeded into making him choose the second one as one of her hands went up to his chest and neck, tangling in his hair, and Lord knew he was sensitive there.

Allen moaned when she pulled his hair softly, grabbing her upper arm with his hand, before grabbing her free hand in his own. He could feel her clutch his hand excitedly and wondered where this would lead too. How much did she read, exactly?

Allen abandoned her lips for a while to kiss her jawbone and cheeks and she snorted, or at least attempted too. "You… have to call my name a few times… like the book says." he stated dazedly and she obliged, calling his name twice before taking his lips on hers again, savoring her taste. _"Thank god she tastes sweeter than the food I eat every day."_

And suddenly he got a very vague déjà vu. "I feel, hot." Allen complained when she left his mouth again to kiss the corner of his lips and she blushes fiercely. She swallowed any doubts and gave him a cheeky smile.

"So what comes next?"

Lenalee rested her head on his shoulder and ran her hands up and down his sides. "Something about baring skin or whatever that means…"He easily pushed off her exorcist jacket and it fell down to a crumpled heap on the floor, before he pulled at her shirt. Lenalee had rose up to kiss him again and he gladly accepted, her hands still at his shoulders, pressing upwards to him when his fingers brush her bare stomach.

"And then?"

"How should I know? I didn't read that far into the book." Allen muttered, slightly aggravated but too occupied to care.

"Just continue whatever you were doing." Somehow that sounded pretty sexy at the moment. Allen moaned and went back to kissing her, and she mimicked the sound when one of his hands traced her bare breast and brushed over them carefully, before he unbuttoned his own shirt.

Lenalee's hands ran over his bare chest roughly. Allen kissed her feverishly and pressed their bare chests together tightly, until she broke away to say something again. "Shouldn't you tell me something?" She looked up at him, blinking to get the sight more clear, and Allen bit his lip, doubting. What did she want him to say then?

"It's all right?" He tried. Nope. Allen thought of another option. But wouldn't that be too serious? It would definitely solidify this whole event. And she looked so awfully cute right now. He wouldn't mind seeing her this way every day, every minute… "I love you?"

She smiled and pulled him into a sweet kiss. "So, does this mean we're in a relationship?" Lenalee blurted out intelligently and Allen raised his eyebrows, looking at her.

"…It probably does." He responded just as intelligent and she smirked, reaching out to tug his hair in the same manner she first did.

"In that case I'll love you too." Ah, sweet Lenalee. It was a good thing Komui didn't show up to ruin their moment.

* * *

"Hey Lenalee!" Allen greeted from the corner, before walking over to her. Lenalee smiled at him and reached out to pet his hair. She grinned as he did and leaned on one hip.

"So can we go a little earlier this night? I read this book about bondage and I didn't understand it… "


End file.
